


He's Cute, Huh?

by Peace_and_LongLife32



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_and_LongLife32/pseuds/Peace_and_LongLife32
Summary: Some of Alex's thoughts when meeting Willie
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	He's Cute, Huh?

Alex tried to brush off the embarrassment of 'hiding' from the ‘ghost hunters’. Even though he knew no one could see him, he still felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, judging him. 

He took a breath and continued on, ignoring the prickling feeling on his neck and the red heat on his cheeks.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice yelling, “Beep-Beep… Coming through, hey! Oh, nice hat! Cheese!”

Alex ignored it, assuming the voice’s owner would just pass him by (or even through) like everyone else on the street. 

He was proven wrong when suddenly he was hit full force by a guy on a skateboard.

They both moaned as they laid on the concrete ground.

They got up and the guy groaned, “Oh man, oh, you dinged my board.”

“I dinged your board? Dude, you ran me over. You’re lucky I didn’t-” Alex paused. “You ra-ran me over, you’re a ghost?”

“Uh yeah,” The other boy said, “Ever since I learned the hard way that-” pausing to take off his helmet and shaking out his hair, “skating in traffic was bad”. 

Alex felt the world slow down around him, his focus completely on the boy in front of him, as the skater's long hair fell down around him, framing his face.

As he brushed his hair back, Alex realized his mouth had gone slack and tightened his jaw in response.

The boy apologized, taught him the new term “lifer” and introduced himself as Willie.

Alex took the hand offered to him and felt tingles in his fingertips as he pulled his hand away and awkwardly brought it to his side in an attempt to seem unaffected. He was sure he had failed.

Willie looked around. 

“So what brings you to Hollywood man? You, uh, sightseeing? Picture with that, uh,” Willie clicked his tongue, “Marilyn girl?” and ended his sentence with raised brows. 

Alex grinned awkwardly. He wasn’t sure if Willie was asking because he was trying to be polite if he was genuinely interested in why Alex was in Hollywood, or... if he was trying to figure out if Alex was into girls? 

No that was silly, he decided, just because Alex thought  _ Willie  _ was um…  _ interesting _ , didn't mean Willie felt the same about him.

“Uh, yeah, actually, I was having a minor afterlife crisis, so you know just clearing my head until you tried to crack it open.”

Argh. He always resulted in sarcastic quips when he felt awkward or got nervous and of course, cute boys always made him a little nervous. 

Willie laughed, and though it was a lovely sound, he wasn’t sure how to take it. 

“I did pancake you, huh?” 

Alex shuffled his feet and gave a half-smile.

Willie’s expression became more serious “I’m sorry. Um so, minor afterlife crisis?”

Alex went on to explain that he was freaking out, that he didn’t know what was going on, and was wondering why he was here.

He also told Willie about the Hot Dogs that killed him and his friends and Willie somehow made it less awful with a joke (?) about how Mozart had died the same way.  _ Did he die the same way? _

Alex laughed. 

Then feeling like he  _ might  _ be annoying his fellow ghost for no other reason than his anxiety telling him he probably was, looked down to avoid looking into Willie’s eyes as he asked, “Hey, do you mind if I ask you a couple more questions?”

Willie agreed, if he could keep up, and so Alex chased after him as the boy skated away. 

Eventually Willie took pity on him jogging and asking questions and led them over to a bench that they sat on top of, their feet on the seat of it. 

They talked for a while. 

Willie had latched onto the fact that he had been in a band when he died. 

Told him about Lady Gaga, her music and her style. That Beyonce had left Destiny’s Child and was now flying solo, quite successfully and about the masterpiece that was Lemonade. He brought up a bunch of other bands/singers like Florence and the Machine and Janelle Monáe that Alex had missed out on as well.

He brought up the major events that had happened since 1995 like the first Black president and some of the technological upgrades and some modern lingo. 

Alex felt completely overwhelmed with all of this new information but grateful he had run into Willie and that he was willing to bring him up to speed. 

Slowly they came back to the whole “I’m new to this whole being dead thing - help please” part of the conversation. 

“I mean it’s just… it’s just so random, you know? That we disappeared for 25 years and then Julie plays our CD and then bam! We’re back!” 

Willie smiled at him. “It’s kinda funny right? You thought when you died, you’d get all these answers and now you just have more questions.”

“Hilarious.” He said in a dead tone. 

A man in a dog costume sat down on the bench and while Alex was confused he decided Willie was more interesting and just ignored the dog-man for the most part. 

“So whose this, um Julie?”

“Oh, she's the girl that discovered us. Did I mention she can see us? You understand my whole freaking out thing?”

“A lifer can see you?” Willie asked incredulously. 

“Yeah man. No, it gets crazier. All right? This morning, we're playing music with her, and we become visible to her entire school.”

“Whoa,” Willie states. “I’ve never heard of that happening before… Maybe this Julie is connected to your unfinished business?”

Alex nodded at him, sarcastically humming in agreement.

“Yes. Totally. I would  _ completely  _ agree with you if I had any clue what you were talking about.”

“Right. Um, unfinished business. It’s why people become ghosts when they die. You know, there's still something they need to accomplish, and once they complete it…”

Willie clicked his tongue.

“They can cross over.”

“Okay…” Alex responded. “So how do we figure out what our unfinished business is?” 

“I don’t know. You know some ghosts never do. I still haven’t. But, you know, I’m not too worried about it because being a ghost let’s me do my favorite thing… skate anywhere I want without getting busted.” 

Willie got super excited, leaning forward, and Alex smiled thinking it was super cute.

“I mean, bro, when I’m not skating here, or the beach, I’m skating Justin Bieber’s empty pool.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah.”

Alex leaned in a little himself.

“Who’s that?”

“You seriously have so much to catch up on, bro. Dang!” Willie laughed and bumped his fist on Alex’s shoulder. 

“All right. I’ll catch you later, hotdog.”

“I really don’t like that nickname. It’s how I died!

Willie skated off. 

Despite his dislike of the nickname, he felt a warmth in his cheeks and butterfly feeling in his stomach at the fact that Willie gave him a nickname at all. 

Alex turned to the dog-man who was eating a sandwich he had pulled out of his dog head. 

“He’s cute, huh?”


End file.
